


Nightmare

by Dipdop_Pinetop



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Dreaming, Fear, Gravity Falls References, Nightmare, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dipdop_Pinetop/pseuds/Dipdop_Pinetop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dreams become nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

~

 

The calm, easygoing ripples of waves beneath his feet were so beautiful and relaxing as they bobbed and rolled within the liquid navy. The deep ocean blue seemed to stretch for miles and expand into the vast trenches of the earth. He felt the salty sea spray graze his sun-beaten skin as a refreshing reminder of the dreams of yesteryears. The dreams of more, the dreams of exploration and adventure, and the dream of freedom. It was all so beautiful, so peaceful. That is, until the hues of teal and indigo shifted to those of shades of darkness beneath his feet, and he was plummeting down into the murky depths of the unknown. The one positive sea-lined air was now burning his nostrils and lungs as Dipper struggled to keep from drowning. The very air that once filed his core was being driven out of him the faster he was seemingly dragged into the darkness by the sheer pressure of the ocean.

 

And that's when he saw it.

 

The undulating and writhing mass curled its limbs of shadow within the watery void, snaking up around the unsuspecting brunet. It all seemed so slow, so  **agonizingly** gradual, that Dipper's heart was about to burst from the dread and anticipation before his lungs burst from lack of oxygen. His brown eyes were bloodshot in the deep as he stared into the enormous nothingness. Fear wasn't even what Dipper felt coil around his gut. It was knowledge he was dead.

 

Like loaded springs, new tentacles of dark death sprang up from the depths and captured his frame, squeezing the last remaining bubbles of salted air that had graced Dipper's burning lungs with a few short moments of life. Not that it mattered much anyway, since the kraken of the abyss was currently about to ingest him whole.

 

Whatever remained of Dipper's life seemed to drag on like a bad ending to a drama noir where the plotting cast didn't really know how else to end the film, so they let it play for another ten minutes. Those moments were the longest in the young man's life, and he nearly didn't even have the brain function capacity enough to be able to recognize the tooth-lined cavern of his enemy as he was being pushed inside of it. The massive razors clamped down on his flesh, tearing into his skin and muscle like he was nothing more than butter. Soon his body was in tattered pieces as his mind finally slipped away. Riding on nothing but pain and darkness, Dipper Pines was dead.

 

 

"Oh my God, stop talking about the kraken," came a muffled, albeit irritated voice. "You woke me up, you jerk."

 

"Nnn, the...the kraken," a tired Dipper tried to warn. "Th...the kraken...

 

"...It's coming..."

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> [Add posted date]
> 
> A nightmare prompt from Tumblr


End file.
